It just happened
by XxmunchitasxoxoxX
Summary: they were both put on a storyline.. she had to turn heel and worst of all it was a romance storyline! she never thought she'll fall for him.. and he didnt think he'll fall for her.. but as the time went on they both fell in love.. Bad summary.. sorry !
1. Chapter 1

**cHAPTER 1**

"I wonder what else could happen to me?!!" i whined to the Extreme expose blonde Kelly kelly.

I'm not much of a whiner. But what wwe was doing to me,it took up all my patience!!

"Oh, Mickie!" the worried blonde responded. " Everything is gonna be okay!"

_Yeah.. Sure _I thought, but i didn't say this out loud.

So I just smiled weakly.

"I noe!!!!" Kelly exclaimed.

"wat?

"Come with me to Melinas party!" she said.

"Noo!!" i whined again.

"Please!!!!" She now whined. "Its going to be fun!!"

" I'll think about it."

"yay!!" she cheered, i just gave her a smile and walked out.

* * *

As I walked out of the lockerroom to think about my invitation to the party, I looked at Randy and his two "dogs" Yup' that's right. "Dogs." Well, its pretty much true. Hes always with those two! I mean, ALWAYS!! And im pretty much sure that Randy has to train them to be all scary and stuff. As I walked passed the lobby, I saw that they were starring at someone.

I looked at Randy, Ted, and Cody. They were staring directly in my direction. I looked around to see if John Cena or Dx were behind me. But there was no one near me.

That's when it hit me.

They were staring at me.

" Any problem??" I snapped at them.

" No." Randy snapped back at me.

" So then why are you 3 staring at me?

" We weren't staring at you Miss James." Cody replied.

" yES WE WERE.!" Ted said.

"Umm....okay?? who should i believe?? The 2 assholes or the stupid one?"

_"_ OMG!! TED!HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!!!!" Randy and Cody snapped at Ted.

It was a funny scene, so i started craking up.

" What are **YOU **laughing about?? " Cody snapped at me.

" the way Ted answered my question. It was sooo Cu-" I stopped talking.

" So wat?" Ted asked.

" So umm.... curative." i responded trying not to blush.

"Wth?? Curative?? Wat does that even mean?" Randy said in a laughing tone.

I was about to answer them when the camera guy said "Action!"

Crapp.. There was going to be a scene with me and legacy.

_ I wonder wat this is about.._

"Mickie, If you want you can join us" Randy said in a dreadful voice.

" That's only up to you.." Cody said signaling me that I had to speak.

" I'll think about it.. Cuz it does look like you all need a leader." I replied. I could hear the "oooohhh!!" and ""Boos!!' from the ring.

" Im their leader" Randy snapped at me.

" But not a good one.. " I said. "But your the leader of the _men,_ who's gonna be the leader of the_ women?"_

" Good point, but after all its your decision not ours." Ted replied.

And with that they left.

"cut!" the camera guy said.

And then they came back.

"I didn't noe there was going to be a scene with me." I asked them.

" Well we have to chose a diva to be with us. And ur the one Ted chose." Cody explained.

" ohm.. Wait?!" I replied. " Why me?!"

_Ted?_ out of all people.. _Ted??? _I wonder why he chose me.. after all its not as if he like me..

When i looked at Legacy, I saw Randy and Cody looking at Ted.

_Ohh Crapp.._ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

I really didn't know wat was up with the looks at Ted. I was really confused. I was about to ask them why they were looking at Ted, my phone vibrated.

I received a text from Kelly:

**Are yuh coming? Kelly xx**

**I.d.k should I invite some friends too?? Mickzxx**

**Yea.. Sure..who? Kxx**

**Legacy.. Mx**

**Sure.. I guess.. Kx.**

I looked up to the 3 "amigos" and they were all looking at my phone.

" Wat? I asked them.

" Nothing.. " Randy replied.

" Why did You choose me? I asked ted.

He sighed.

_Okay??_ I thought.

" When was the las time you talked to Mr. Mchman?" he said.

" 3 weeks ago… y?"

"Did he mention you being in a storyline??"

" Yes, he said someone was going to pick me to be in a storyli.." I stopped talking when I realized that this is a storyline…

_Crapp!! Crapp!! Crappp!!!!!!_

I just wanted to scream!! But I couldn't.. argh!!

There was a vibration in my pocket. I received a new text from Kellzz..

**Are they coming?? Kx**

**I forgot to ask them.. Wait..**

**Mx**

I looked at the 3.

" Wanna come to Melinas party??" I asked them. " With me?"

They all looked at each other.

" we were already invited." Randy said.

" okay… guess Ill see you 3 there." with that I left.

I cant believe it! I'm in a romance storyline!! Argh!! I even have to go shopping!!! Im s0o madd!!! I Texted kelly telling her wat happened and she was so shocked. She didn't believe me. So now we have to go shop for a dress..I hate shopping.

**Ted's P.O.V**

I watched as Mickie walked away frome us. She had the confused look in her face and at the same time happy. I guess this storyline is gonna be kinda interesting..

" Ted! Do you even have a some party clothes??" Ted asked me.

" No. I'm going to go buy some." I replied.

" Can I come with you? Plz??" He begged. I sighed. Hanging out with Cody is like hanging around with a 5 yr old!!

" fine.." I responded to him.

We walked toward my car and I saw mickie talking with kelly.

"Ted! I have a perfect idea!" Cody said.

" Wat is it.. And no I am not going to go talk to kelly for you!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

" No I have a perfect one!" And he opened the doors to the car.

* * *

**tHATS it for n0w!!!**

**Okay.. plz review!! Plz!! Im not a good writer but plz!! Review!! thanks!!**

** xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie's P.o.v

I walked up to kelly, only to see her jumping up and down, waiting for me to give her details of wat just happened.

" Mickie!! C'mon!! tell me!!!" She whined.

"I did!! that's all that happened? Wat did you expect? Him asking me out???" I said in a hushed tone. It doesn't help me that Ted was across the parking lot.

" Well.. Kinda!!.. After all.. It is a Romance storyline!!" She replied in a much lower voice.

"Kelly..??" i sighed."I will go shopping with you for a dress, if you don't say anything.. don't even mention him! Okay?"

" do I get to pick the dress??" she asked with a big smile on her face.

" yes.."

" Yes?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Yay!!" she cried out pulling me into a HUGE hug!

And we got to into her car and drove to the mall.

* * *

Ted's P.o.v

Of course Cody.. Had to come up with his "great ideas"!! I mean.. c'mon! He told me to go and buy flowers for Mickie!!! I don't think she really likes the idea of working with me.. I was walking through a store when I heard a voice that was like music to my ears.

"C'mon Kelly!! Not that one!!" she whined. I walked up to the dresses section of the store, and saw Mickie whining and holding on to Kelly.. No actually.. She was on her knees!

"TED?!?!?!?!" Cody shouted.

_Crapppp Oh Crapp!!!_

I saw Mickie turn around and bump into Cody. She looked around, but I was fast and ducked between a section of Red dresses.

_Stupid Cody!!! Argh!!- wait.. Is Kelly Flirting with him??_

I felt someone next to me, and when I looked up I saw Her.

* * *

Mickie's P.o.v

I walked away from Cody and Kelly once they started flirting. God knows what they will tell each other! Anyways, I was this person near a pile of red dresses, so I went and then I saw Ted.

Ted Dibiase.

"What are you doing here??" I asked looking straight at him.

"Umm.. I-I.. I'm waiting for Cody!" he stammered. I just grinned at him and shook my head.

" how bout we get to know each other a little bit?" i asked holding out my hand as an offer. "After all.. We do have a storyline to make!" I continued with a teasing smile.

" okay.. sure!" he replied.

We left the store with our hands linked.

* * *

**kayyy.. thats its for Ch.3!! sorry its short.. but im kinda busyy.. so yeah.. plz!! Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Mickie P.O.V.

So I saw Ted Behind a pile of red dresses.. Which was kinda scary cause when he looked up to see me, he got embarrassed. I saw that Cody and Kelly were getting a _little too _comfortable with each other so I asked Ted if he wanted some coffee. I was so nervous when I was drinking my coffee. I didn't know what to tell him.

" So.. I saw that Cody and Kelly were getting a little too comfortable with each other." Ted said starting a conversation.

" Yeah.. It kind of scares me." I responded smiling. "I have one question."

"Okay.. Shoot." he replied.

"Why exactly did you pick me. To be your diva in the storyline? Why didn't you pick Maryse?? Or even Kelly?? Or Eve?"

" Well.. To start off.. You asked me more than one question." he teased. I blushed. He was kind of cute. Hehe.. Wait-! I mean.. he is cute…but for another person.. Yeah… hehe.. " But.. Why are you asking me that? " he continued.

"Its that.. You see.. I'm not like those divas. I mean.. everyone else likes the other divas except me, because they actually have something that I don't have. They have beauty! I only have power." I responded.

" Mickie.. Your not that different from the other divas.. Okay.. Well yes.. You are Different.. And what? You at least don't sleep your way to the top!' he simply responded. He looked at me with some type of twinkle in his eye that I couldn't pick out. I just smiled at him and looked at my clock.

" Well Ted.. I got to go…I have to find my dress for the party.." I told him. " Thanks for everything.. And your welcome!" I was going to kiss him in the cheek when all of a sudden he moved a little bit and I kissed him right in the mouth. I was so in shock , I just literally ran out of the coffee room.

* * *

Ted P.O.V.

Okkay so I know. I know.. I Moved to kiss her in the mouth on purpose. I hope she doesn't mind.. But I cant have her feel guilty that she kissed me. I sighed and smiled to myself.. I am so falling for her. And I'm falling hard. Oh well.. I cant wait to start this Storyline tomorrow.

I was walking near Sears, looking for some clothes for the party today, when all of a sudden I bumped into a small brunette.

" You Idiot! Watch-" she began. The I realized it was Mickie.." Oh.. I'm sorry.." she apologized and tried to run away. But I grabbed her elbow and kissed her and then I heard a Click sound.

" This is soo cool!" I heard a person say.. But I didn't care. Oh well.. I finished kissing Mickie when she just looked at the floor and left. I tried to look for her, but she ran away.

"Argh!!! What did I do!!!" I said out loud. Then my phone rang.

"Hello??" I said

"Hello.. Ted? This is Vince. Yeah, I'm calling to tell you that I hope you have no plans for tonight Cause I'm getting you and Mickie for a meeting in my office. Tonight at 7:30. "

"Umm.. Sure.." so much for a party.. Sadness.." I 'll be there sir."

"Oh and By the way.. Can you tell Mickie.. Thanks" he said and he hung up.

" I hope she will even talk to me." I whispered.

I tried calling Mickie by putting my phone in private and she answered. It sounded as if she was crying.. Wai- why would she even cry?? I thought.

" Hello? Mickie?? Yeah. This is Ted." I said.

" oh- umm.. Hi Ted.. What do you want?? If its about the kiss.. Then I don't want to talk about it.. You're the one that kissed me…" she began.

"Um.. Yeah.. Its not that.. There's a meeting tonight at 7:30.. In Vince's office…umm.. I think its going to finish at 9 or 10 o'clock. So come prepared. " I simply responded. I heard a voice of Kelly?? And Cody?? What the hell are they doing there!!? I heard her I heard Kelly calling out "Bastard!"

" Alright.. Ill see you there.." with that she hung up.

Gosh!! I wish things were like before.. Cause I'm really falling for her.. And I'm falling hard. And its hurting me. Ouchh!

* * *

Lolz!!! hERE THIS CHAPTER.. HEHE!!! Sorry for not updating sooner but my computer broke down for 3 weeks.. :( then there was no internet.. -sigh- sadness.. :(

lolz!! so enjoy this chapter!

- Mickzz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mickie P.O.V

Why in the world am i even going to listen to Ted! Hmm.. I could just make myself not go to the party,,, yes.. I'll do that… Just when I was about to get out of my dress, Kelly entered the room.

"Mickie Laree James, Please tell your not going to take of the dress.. Cause i need you in the party!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and stiffed a groan.

"But im going to a meeting! I cant go dressed up to a meeting!" I whined.

"Arghh! Fine! Here!" she passed me a pair of jeans, a red T-shirt and my red converse along with a bag. " The bag is to put your dress in it."

"But.. But…"

"NO BUTS!" Kelly yelled. Gosh, since when am I being controlled by her? Whatever.. I prefer her to control me than any other person. Once I got in my comfortable clothes, Kelly pushed me out of the hotel room to go to Vince's office.

When I got there, I saw all the story writers.. and Ted. He smiled apologetically and handed me a script. I read the script and saw that I was supposed to beat Kelly up. After our tag team match tomorrow against Melina and Beth. Which Kelly loses for us. Then after that while I'm backstage I have to make out with Ted. Ew. That's just disgusting. After what happened. But today, I'm realizing that Mr. Mcmahon is disturbed by something.

"Are you okay Vince?" I asked him. He stared at me and Ted and he showed me a pic that was taken when Ted kissed me.

"If you have something to tell, please do." He sternly said. I couldn't believe it! Why does this always happen to me? Arghh! Ted was also surprised. He didn't know that someone took this picture.

"Its just a promo to what's about to happen in Wwe." I quickly lied. Ted stiffed. I know its mean to say this, but.. it's the truth. I didn't feel nothing... I think.

"Okay. Good. Trying to bring more entertainment to your jobs. Good Good!" He replied. Well.. damn.. he's happy. Anything to bring him more money or watchers. I faked smiled. And left. My job was done here. And it's only... 10:30.. Oh well.. I have to go to that party. I went to the bathroom and put the dress on.

Ted's P.O.V

Well, that could've gone better. But it didn't. Mickie wont talk to me! She wont even let me apologize. I was walking toward my car when I bumped into a small figure.

"Oww! Watch where your going will ya?" the person yelled at me.

" Sorry.. " I looked down only to find Mickie staring at me.. angrily.. I should looked kind of cute wearing her dress and her converse.

" Do you need a lift to the party? 'Cause thats where I'm going." She looked at me and then to her phone, then to her dress... then to a taxi that passed by.. Wow! She's not going to make her decision soon, so I carried her to my car.

"HEY! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" she screeched. She kept on hitting me and slapping my back. It really didn't hurt me, as much. When we got to my car I put her in the front and started to buckle her in.

" Don't touch me! ANYMORE!" Oww.. that's going to hurt my ears. I didn't let her screaming bother me. It was kind of cute. Even if I had to hear it all the way to the party.


End file.
